


Make time for me.

by orphan_account



Series: As long as you love me. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: most couples make time for each other so what happens when Alec and Magnus start to feel the other isn't doing that. [w side plots]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first series! Let me know what you guys think! I know it's pretty random but I'll upload as much as I can.

**Magnus' POV**

* * *

The warlock wasn't expecting this, To be in bed with a shadowhunter & not any shadowhunter A lightwood, how could it be The world around them was slowly falling apart after half of the downworld had been killed by the soul sword But the two of them felt closer than ever, He stared down at the male beside him, Smiling ever so wide before he knew it his hand began stroking his cheek. 

"Mhm, Magnus?" He heard Alec mumble, Watching him stretch out shortly after, He looked so adorable and precious, Magnus never wanted days like this to end. "Yes Alexander?" he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's neck, knowing he would get an interesting reaction. "Isn't it too early for this?" Magnus couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Oh darling, you have so much to learn." 

* * *

He wasn't sure how it happened but they were making out, Alec's muscular figure holding him close as their lips were connected, causing small moans every now and then. "i love you." Was all he heard next, His eyes began to slowly open and a smile appeared on his lips. "I love you too, I really do." This felt right, him and Alec right here, right now. 

But of course as soon as the two began kissing once again, Alec's stupid phone began loudly buzzing which made Would've made any normal person jump but Magnus had expected this sooner or later. "I have to go." Alec mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, Slowly beginning to stand up and get dressed.

And as much as Magnus didn't want this end, it had been happening more often recently, they Barely saw each other. He knew that would be a problem with dating a shadowhunter but Alexander was worth the wait, Neither of them wanted to admit their relationship was becoming rocky but there was no other way to describe it right now, They were slowly drifting apart and that was worrying Magnus.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

* * *

 

Alec Made it to the institute about 8:45 am, the first thing he saw was Izzy standing at the table with aldertree, it wasn't a sight he enjoyed since the whole yin Fen situation but she getting help at least that's what he was told. "What's going on?" 

"Alexander, how nice of you to join us." Aldertree smiled as if he couldn't melt butter, He didn't know what exactly it was that affected him so bad when people used his full name but when Magnus did it, it felt right. Wait Magnus, he left without even saying goodbye, lately everything felt so much more complicated they were both so busy and barely made time for each other, He shook his hand leaving his thoughts and rolling his eyes at victor who was smug like always. "We have a lead on the mortal cup." Izzy finally spoke which again caused Alec to leave his thoughts and back into the room. "Valentine told the clave of its whereabouts?" 

"Not exactly, That's why aldert-" As Izzy spoke, victor took a step towards Alec almost as if he's trying to intimidate him, interrupting whatever the female was going to say. "That's exactly why I need you and Isabelle to go check out a few possible locations." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**alec's pov**

* * *

"locations?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't like the response he'd receive, "We'll do it." he heard a voice reply, to his surprise it was his sister's he tried so hard not to overreact but a part of him just couldn't help it. "whoa, we?! if anyone's going on this mission its me and jace." he spat out the word angrily mostly towards aldertree, his poor sister had been through enough already she didn't need this extra stress. "Isabelle is-" 

"izzy is going through all of this because of you! if you didn't give her yin fin none of this would've happened if you didn't get involved- " Alec never intended to get into Aldertree's personal space but he sure as hell wasn't backing down now. "Alexander I'm not sure where you're getting this information from, but maybe you should check your sources, unless you want something to happen to your precious family run institute." a threat? was he really going to try and get them all thrown out for his own reputation? "Don't call me that" 

"alec stop." izzy repeated over and over until she had to eventually pull her brother away from this heated conversation, he didn't mean to pull away from her touch but everything was spilling out of control and this was too much to handle. "you're not coming on this mission end of discussion" was the last thing he said as he walked in the opposite direction. "Hey alec? everything okay?" jace. thank god for jace arriving at this exact moment. 

"we've got a couple of locations to check out in search for the mortal cup." it wasn't exactly what he would've liked to say but he wasn't in the mood for a long dull conversation about aldertree being an ass, he just kept walking along jace slowly following beside him. "when do we leave?" he couldn't blame jace for sounding excited this is the first important mission hes been on for a while especially with alec sometimes fighting beside your parabatai made all your problems go away.

"so. what can i do to go on this mission?" isabelle asked, ignoring whatever her brother said or could possibly say about in the future, aldertree couldn't help but smile at the female, obviously he enjoyed pissing off certain members of the lightwood family. 

* * *

**magnus' pov**

* * *

magnus had been seeing clients all day, some interesting some very very boring, he would rather be spending time with alec but the shadowhunter never did return his calls after their morning together, it was hard being with someone much inexperienced but he wasn't new to it, no relationship he had previously been involved with never made him feel like this as if he was special. he'd been with people who had used him, alexander wasn't like this and that was alot to get used to. 

he went through the day watching his favourite movies but no matter what he did his mind would always come back to alec, maybe alec didn't take their relationship seriously, was magnus was so blinded by his love for this man that he wasn't seeing how alec truly felt? thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by a phone. an unknown number? who could this be? only one way to find out. "hello. magnus bane speaking?" has it been that long since hes actually talked on the phone wow he should've practised this a long time ago. "Magnus.. Is alec there?"

maryse lightwood? wow never thought she'd ever call his phone. "Maryse what a lovely surprise. and no why would he be here? isnt he on a mission?" the whole world went blank maryse filled him about alec going a few hours ago, not answering his phone, how its very unlike him once he had gotten off the phone with her all he could was hope. "oh alec where are you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you so much for the love, im sorry for this chapter being very boring and if im honest very bad writing. im thinking of making this a short series and writing an whole series based on magnus since hes mt favourite character and i feel like i understand him the most.


End file.
